headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
I Know What You Did Last Summer (1997)
| running time = 100 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $17,000,000 | gross revenue = $72,586,134 (US) $125,586,134 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (1998) }} I Know What You Did Last Summer is an American horror film of the slasher sub-genre. It was directed by Jim Gillespie and released theatrically in the United States on October 17th, 1997. Produced by Columbia Pictures and Mandalay Entertainment, I Know What You Did Last Summer is the first installment in the "Last Summer" film series. It is followed by the 1998 sequel I Still Know What You Did Last Summer. The movies are loosely based on the 1973 Young Adult novel I Know What You Did Last Summer by Lois Duncan. The film stars Jennifer Love Hewitt as Julie James, as well as Sarah Michelle Gellar, Freddie Prinze, Jr. and Ryan Phillippe as her close friends Helen, Ray and Barry (respectively). After Helen Shivers wins the annual Croaker County Beauty Pageant, she and boyfriend Barry party on the beach with their friends. As they swerve home along a shoreline road, they accidentally hit a fisherman when a drunk Barry drops his liquor bottle and distracts Ray's driving. They don't turn to the police, fearing their post-high school dreams will be shattered. Barry convinces his reluctant friends to help him dispose of the body. The four make a sacred vow to keep the events of this traumatic night a secret. A year later, on the anniversary of this night in question, the four friends receive mysterious messages, indicating "I know what you did last Summer" and are summarily stalked and murdered by what appears to be a fisherman brandishing a hook. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline to this film is "He's got a hook on them..." * Production on I Know What You Did Last Summer began on March 31st, 1997 and concluded in June. * Released theatrically on the same day as The Devil's Advocate. * I Know What You Did Last Summer was first released on home video (VHS format) on August 31st, 1999 by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. It was first released on DVD in Region 2 format on October 1st, 1999. All three films in the "Last Summer" series were packaged as the I Know What You Did Last Summer: The Collection DVD set by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment on October 5th, 1999. It was also included with I Still Know What You Did Last Summer as a double-pack DVD collection. * Author Lois Duncan has publicly expressed her disapproval with the notion of her novel being realized as a teen slasher film, particularly in light of her own personal tragedy, the loss of her her daughter, Kaitlyn Arquette, who was murdered in Albuquerque, New Mexico in 1989. The case remains unsolved. Duncan wrote a non-fiction account of the tragedy in 1992 in the book Who Killed My Daughter?. * Actress Sarah Michelle Gellar is best known for playing the role of Buffy Summers on the popular WB Network television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She is married to "Last Summer" co-star Freddie Prinze, Jr. The two were wed on September 1st, 2002. * Patti D'Arbanville and David F. Maxwell are uncredited for their contributions to this film. * Most of the death scenes in this film are either implied or take place very quickly. The gore is minimal. See also External Links * * I Know What You Did Last Summer at Wikipedia * I Know What You Did Last Summer at the Horror Wiki * I Know What You Did Last Summer at the IKWYDLS Wiki * I Know What You Did Last Summer at Retro Junk * I Know What You Did Last Summer at All Movie Guide * I Know What You Did Last Summer at Box Office Mojo * I Know What You Did Last Summer at Rotten Tomatoes References ---- Category:1997 films Category:1st installments Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Mandalay Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment